Coded-aperture imaging is a technique that can potentially provide a significant reduction in patient dose or exposure time in many nuclear medicine imaging procedures and also provide tomographic information. We are exploring the capabilities of coded apertures, with emphasis on the annulus and rotating slit apertures, in conjunction with an Anger camera and digital image reconstruction. Hybrid digital-optical computing methods are also being used to provide an interactive tomographic capability.